1. Field
The present invention relates generally to support assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable platform support structure such as a dock structure.
2. State of the Art
Over the years, various arrangements have been produced to support platform assemblies. For example, a tube and sleeve configuration have been used to connect upper platform surfaces to support legs for a variety of support platforms. However, often the tube moves within the sleeve thereby creating a safety hazard, particularly where adjustability of the leg with respect to the structure is desired. For example, a square hollow member secured to the structure may form a sleeve to slidably receive a square support tube therein forming a support leg for the structure. When the leg is slid to a desired position in the sleeve, a set screw or bolt extending through one side of the square hollow sleeve member is tightened against the adjacent side of the square support leg received in the sleeve to press the received square support leg against the opposite side of the sleeve to hold the square support leg in desired position in the hollow receiving sleeve member. The screw has to be tightened sufficiently to secure the leg in desired position, however, the play required to allow the leg to slide in the sleeve for adjustment purposes makes it difficult to securely hold the leg. If the tube and sleeve are sufficiently fitted together to prevent movement, the support platform is not easily constructed nor easily adjusted. Further, for initial positioning of the leg in the sleeve during construction of the platform and for later adjustment of the position of the leg in the sleeve, there is generally large area sliding contact as sides of the leg slide against sides of the receiving sleeve. The resulting friction, particularly if the sleeve and/or the leg is made of aluminum or aluminum alloy, can make sliding adjustment difficult.